The Origin of the Grox
by Bluetop
Summary: We have always feared the Grox but have we ever considered their origins? A Stranger retells the story of the Grox. History ain't that boring after all (hopefully). This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A timeline spanning over billions of years. Who knew it would come to this?

First there was light. From the light came the stars. From the stars, planets were born, and from the planets? Life. This made the galaxy, in fact thousands of galaxies were being born every year making the universe flourishing with life.

One specific planet is where the story begins. Be warned for this story is not a very happy one. Let us begin.

There once was a planet, filled with many varieties of creatures and exotic plants. Out of many of the animals, there was one race that was a bit special. Not in a good way of course. This species? Well you probably know from the title. These critters were the weakest of the weak, absolutely pitiful. Even the herbivores who did not have very much power laughed at them. The carnivores had easy eating and they were drove to near extinction.

They were light pink, with ears of an imp. They had the most roundest eyes with little arms and legs.

The Grox ate meat too so it was very difficult for them to get game. They eventually had to resort to feeding off of creatures that others had killed. They developed good sneaking skills and for another eon, they survived.

After a million years of hiding and waiting, the became impatient .The Grox Tribe hated the others so bad that instead of waiting for evolution to come, they forced evolution to come to them. They were one of the smartest of the races so they built tools and armor to help them hunt their enemies. The Grox were one of the first to make an organized group so they quickly hunted the weaker ones first. They swallowed their way into the the middle of the food chain and remained happy. They still were hateful little creatures and still killed more than enough.

Many of the hunted figures out how to make these machines and were competing to get to the top of the food chain. They stood their ground but they were so unevolved that the strength of the other tribes overpowered their own strength. The Grox's sharp eyes could not help them anymore. Their spears and bows did not do anything as some of the tribes had natural armor that was harder than iron.

Grox Tribes began to lose their ground and territory and so began the Dark Ages once again. It might have been the Golden Ages for us because they would eventually go extinct and no suffering would be caused but alas, that did not happen.

The Grox kept fighting, and fighting, and kept getting weaker, and weaker until the species were at the brink of disappearing. It was not without gain though. All these years, their vengeful souls became more hateful, making the pack even more determined to exterminate the entire planet. You could say they fed on sadness. They have come a long way...


	2. The Dark Age

Another Eon passes.

At the time of the Grox's near extinction, a spark of light reached them from the skies. A flying piece of metal came down and landed in front of their territory. The Grox thought it was another enemy so they started poking at it. The door of the metal thing. A dark green creature emerged out of it with a group of others of the same unique coat. It seemed that the person in the middle had a cloak. On their hide was shiny piece of armor. Because of the brightness, they cowered and left the soldiers to deal with it.

The Grox warriors were trembling but held their ground. The one in the middle said something they could not understand ("We come in peace.") and held out his hands. The Grox did not know what that meant so they just growled. The leader just sighed and pointed his blaster and shot a green blast at the one of the warriors. That one Grox turned into dust.

The soldiers literally freezed, unable to move their limbs at all. The green species took the whole tribe and put them into a chair. They tied their bodies and experimented on them. The green species were discovered to be "Raltilians" and had one of the most technologically advanced weapons in the entire galaxy. The Raltilians put implants on them. After a year of torture, they were finally allowed out. They were no longer pieces of meat. They were part flesh and part machine. The Grox had more knowledge and their brains suddenly seemed more bigger. They were given weapons the Raltilians left on the space ships, as they called it.

With this new power, they made a more better language system and made their living conditions better. They now knew about space. Aside from that, they turned to conquer the entire planet. Their evil could be sensed from a mile away and now, they no longer have to breathe to survive. They destroyed anything that was living, thinking that anything that could move (other than themselves) were enemies. They sooned conquered the planet.

The remaining survivors became rebels and stole the Grox's technology and built spaceships to escape the planet. To this day, we still don't know what the planet was called. It is still dangerous for daring explorers to find the heart of the Grox. The rebels warned other species to flee but that left them room to expand. The grox expanded to nearby systems and made their weapons and armor stronger. Soon, they realized that the Raltilians were observing them from above and quickly ambushed them. They used the Raltilians tracking device to find their home planet. They betrayed the people who gave them their power and decimated their race without any problems. They conquered other planets and so began the dark ages of the galaxy which became known as the "Milky Way".

They used "Planet Busters" to kill off threats and destroyed anyone who happened to walk their path. The Grox became known as the symbol of evil and was feared all across the galaxy. They are still expanding and making a trace of destruction everywhere they go to this day.

This is a story of one species. One which were planted with the seeds of madness and insanity.

In the end, they were bested...but that is a story for another time

Who am I? Well, that's something you should think about on your own

Perhaps we will meet again in another time.


End file.
